


Aboard the Dawn Treader (Edmund X Caspian's sister!Reader)

by S0N9_M1N0 (ixiiii)



Series: Edmund Pevensie X Caspian's sister!Reader [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiiii/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: Title says all. Second of the series, so if you read the first story (completed) you'll be able to understand this story. First one is called "A recollection of Prince Caspian".





	Aboard the Dawn Treader (Edmund X Caspian's sister!Reader)

He misses all of you.

It's been an year, and he's  _dying_ to go back. He misses your touch; the way you smirk when you call him  _Lover Boy_ ; the way your hips sway slightly when you walk. He misses your multicolored eyes and your ebony hair.

Edmund can still imagine you when he closes his eyes. Every curve, every straight line, everything.

He hopes you remember him too.

He's imagining you as he waits in line. What if you had come here with him? Would he be happier, her hand clasped in his and playfully jostling each other? Would he be happier in the night, when he wakes up with a pain in his chest because he had dreams about you again, when he misses the familiar warmth next to him? Would he have been happier, even with that devil of a cousin he shares a room with?

(Y/N) (L/N). He just can't get her out of his head.

He holds his breath as he comes in line. Nervously, he hands the soldier the stolen ID.

"Are you sure you're eighteen?" The soldier peers up at him suspiciously.

_No, I'm around 1300 years old._

"Why?" The lies fall smoothly out of his tongue now. "Do I look older?"

He shakes his head exasperatedly, and one glance at the ID is all it takes. "Alberta Scrubb?"

"It's a typographical error." He explains quickly. "It's supposed to be Albert A. Scrubb."

Thinking everything is going along fine, he anticipates the moment, then-

"Edmund!" An exasperated voice calls from the door. "You're supposed to be helping me with the groceries!"

The men behind him laugh and he snatches the ID away quickly, turning to leave.

One of them ruffle his hair and Edmund scowls, ducking around and striding towards his sister. "Squirt? He barely had _two years_ on me! I am a _king!_ I've fought wars and led armies! Psh, I bet he doesn't even have a girlfriend!"

Lucy shoots him a look, hoisting up the baskets of things. "Not in this world."

"Yeah, instead i'm stuck here. Doing battles with Eustace Clarence Scrubb. If anyone so deserves the name." He bitterly spits, then helps load the groceries onto the bike. As he's doing this, he notices Lucy looking far away, tucking her hair behind her ear. " _What_ are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Come on then." He decides to ignore what she did and gets on the bicycle, Lucy doing the same as they ride home together.

He doesn't talk. He doesn't feel like talking, after he failed for applying in the army, and especially after the thought of (Y/N). He's bitter that he can't see her, maybe, but at least he has a chance. He knows Susan and Caspian doesn't, for sure.

The wind rushes against his face and he slows down once he sees the Scrubb house. Hell. He just loathes sharing a room out of all things, especially with Eustace. His cousin is a real brat, that one: when him and Lucy start talking about Narnia, he mocks them, makes fun of them. That's one thing he can't tolerate.

He parks the bike in front of the house and takes some of the groceries, especially the heavier ones, with no problem: he wonders what (Y/N) will think now. He's grown taller and stronger, lean. He wonders if she's grown, too.

"I'm home! Hello?" Lucy shouts, and pads into the living room. Uncle Harold has his nose buried in a newspaper as usual.

"Hi, Uncle Harold. I've tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips again. Should I start making soup? Aunt Alberta is on her way home." His sister blabbers to their uncle. He's given up any talk with him since the first day- all his uncle does is read the boring news and grunt. Not to mention eat.

"Uncle Harold?" She tries again and Edmund just can't help it, he pulls a face on the older man.

"Father, Edmund is making faces at you!" The nagging voice of his brat cousin tattles, and he narrows his eyes as he stomps up the stairs, intent on landing a blow on that ugly face of his.

"Why, you little-"

"Father, he's going to hit me!"

And it's true- he does want to hit him, and is just about to land a first, savoring blow when Lucy interrupts him.

"Edmund, look! It's from Susan!" She thrusts out a letter. He follows her to her room, partly because his room isn't safe with the brat boy there.

He just glances over it behind her back as she sits down on her bed, and nearly groans when he sees some of the words on there.

"Another few months?" Lucy moans, voicing exactly his feelings. "How will we survive?"

Annoyed, he lets out the groan he's been holding back. "You're lucky. At least you've got your own room. I'm stuck with mullet mouth."

The girl sighs dreamily. "Susan and Peter are the lucky ones. Off on adventures."

"Yeah." He mutters, bitterness evident in his tone. "They're the oldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much."

She mumbles something, still in a dreamy state, but he just approaches the framed art hung on the wall- just a simple painting with a boat sailing through a sea. It seems somehow familiar.

"Lucy," He calls, excitement and tension running through his veins, "Have you seen this ship before?"

She instantly perks up at the mention of it. "Yes, it's very Narnian looking, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Just another reminder that we're here and not there." He grudgingly spat out.

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." The  _ever_ so annoying voice chants, and he whips around, very nearly swinging his fist at the smaller boy. He struggles to get out of Lucy's grip, who's being sensible and restraining him with all her might.

"Please let me hit him!" Edmund begs, anger clouding his vision.

"No!" She tells him, firmly, and tug at him again.

"I'm sure your very imaginary girlfriend you've been talking all about won't appreciate it." The other boy, oblivious to his clenching jaw, comments.

When Lucy's grip loosens just a bit, he lunges at Eustace. "You little- Don't you _dare_ mention her!"

"Edmund!" His sister scolds, and keeps a tight hold on him this time.

He pulls away and relax, though still quite angry.

He snaps, "Don't you ever knock?"

"It's my house. I do as I please. You're just guests." Eustace replies snarkily. "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous."

He wrinkles his nose at them, and for a moment even Lucy seems tempted to let him punch Eustace.

"You won't see it from outside the door." He suggests.

"Edmund," Lucy catches his attention urgently, pointing at the painting, "It looks like the water is actually moving."

A small beacon of hope starts to flicker in his chest as he realizes that it was indeed looking quite real. Perhaps Narnia...

"What rubbish, see? That's what happens when you read all those fancy little novels and fairy tales of yours."

Smiling, he doesn't turn back from the painting as he recites, "There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless."

"People who read fairy tales are a a hideous burden to people like me. I read books with real information." The other boy boasts, and he spins around, arguing with the boy before him, and ignoring Lucy's frantic cries.

"Edmund!" She shouts again, and he turns, ready to shout at Lucy- only to see water flooding out of the painting and the waves moving.

He feels hope.

Eustace marches up to the painting and threatens to smash it, actually pulling it off the wall- and he loses his mind, he  _has_ to see (Y/N) this time- he pushes his cousin away with all his strength.

The water steadily grows higher and he thanks Mother's consideration for swimming lessons. Without them, he wouldn't have survived this.

Edmund's lungs burning for oxygen, he kicks off from the ground and paddles up to the surface, popping his head up from the water simultaneously with the other two children.

Eustace, to some satisfaction of Edmund's, seems deathly afraid and confused of what's going on. "What's happening? Where are we?"

"Eustace, swim!" He shouts.

"What's going on?" He frantically paddles.

He feels a shadow cover the sun, and look up to see a boat- no,  _the_ boat from the painting.

"Eustace, come on! Come on! Move, Lucy! Keep swimming!" For all he knows, they could be seafaring pirates, or anyone. They need to get away-  _fast._

But a strong arm takes his and hoists him up to a sort of plank, and he sees someone with Narnian clothes. He stumbles onto the ship and someone wraps a blanket around his shoulders. He sees the purple blanket and looks around desperately for Lucy.

"Caspian?!" He hears Lucy's amazed gasp, and he feeds fire to the hope that's been lying dormant for ages. If Caspian's there, maybe (Y/N) would be there too-

"Edmund, it's Caspian!" Lucy pounces up next to him.

"It's all right boys, you're safe now."

"Are we in Narnia?"

"Yes, you're in Narnia."

Some far away, he sees Eustace throwing a fit and some people laughing at him. His cousin is crying out something about going back to England. Edmund, personally, is too happy to care.

He's back in Narnia. Happiness is all he feels.

"How in the world did you end up here?"

"I have no idea." He suddenly jolts. He shouldn't be happy just yet, she could be somewhere else-

Someone, another familiar face, slips from the crowd and heads towards him.

"Caspian!" They bump shoulders slightly in a greeting and the King of Narnia responds cheerily.

"Edmund!"

He exchanges greetings but is actually  _so impatient,_ he hasn't seen (Y/N) for a whole year...

"GET THAT THING OFF ME!" An unusually high voice shrieks. "GET THAT THING OFF ME!"

"Reepicheep!" Lucy cries.

"Your majesties." He bows down.

"Hello, Reep! What a pleasure." So everyone is still alive. Thank Aslan.

"The pleasure is all mine sir. But first, what to do about this hysterical interloper?" He gestures in polite disgust to Eustace, who's, with immediate satisfaction, screaming his head off on the floor.

"The giant rat thing tried to claw my face off!" Eustace scrambles away from the mouse.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reepicheep huffed.

"He talked! Did anyone just understand? He talked!" The boy, now struggling to his feet, babbles incoherently.

A laugh rang out from behind them.

A very familiar laugh- the one that had been in his dream for ages. The one he had missed so much.

"He always talks." Her voice muses. "It's getting him to shut up that's the trick."

He laughs.

There's a pause, then scuffling as the sailors make way for her. He turns around.

_"Edmund?"_

Edmund can't believe it.

(Y/N), his soulmate, his girlfriend, is standing right there, a few feet away on deck. She's dressed in men's clothes, as he last remembered her to, and nothing's changed except for the fact that her hair is slightly longer, bouncing down her shoulders in a raven wave of locks.

"(Y/N)..." His mouth forms the name.

Her eyes scan at him, and he know it's her. As they lock eyes, he catches the sight of the ever-so-shifting red and blue. It's her.

It's  _really her._

In a few steps, she bounds towards him and slams her lips on his.

The crowd of sailors cheer.

His hands find her hips immediately and pull her closer to him, breathing in her familiar scent of firewood and fresh grass. Her hands are between them, resting on his chest. His clothes are wet but she doesn't seem to care, he doesn't care either, what matters is that they're  _finally together._

He kisses her, harder, deeper, unable to grasp the reality of what he's been wishing for ages, and runs his tongue across her lower lip. Edmund knows no one would hear, but still grins slightly as she moans into his mouth.

They break away, panting slightly and out of breath. Caspian, who would usually say something snarky or tell (Y/N) and him off, is silent: he knows they need this.

"I missed you, gorgeous." He brushes a strand of hair from her face. She bites her lip, pondering, and launches herself into his arms.

Her arms are wound tightly around his neck and he holds her as she whispers into his ear, one phrase over and over again, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Edmund rocks her back and forth. "I love you too. Aslan, I'm never leaving you again."

They stay like that for what seems like an eternity. He feels the warmth in his chest now, he can feel her.

"I thought he made you up because he was lonely!" An annoying voice accuses, and they break away to see Eustace hobbling towards them. "He can't have someone like you as a girlfriend!"

He sees (Y/N) roll her eyes and smile. Atta girl.

"Hey." She says, stepping closer to him. "Why can't he have someone like me as a girlfriend?"

"Be...because..." He's frightened now, stepping backwards and backwards. "Because he's stupid and ugly, and you're..."

"Yes?" She tilts back her head and stares at him. He stumbles and his eyes widen further- which can't be possible but is.

He presses himself against the mast. "Because you're actually pretty!"

"Thanks for the compliment, kid." She pats his head and steps back. "Yeah, I know he's too good for me, but he keeps insisting, so..." She shrugs and the whole ship roars with laughter.

He scrunches up his face at being called a kid and looks around. "I demand to know just where in the blazes am I?"

"You're on board the Dawn Treader. The finest ship in Narnia's navy." A minotaur steps up and addresses him, and Eustace stares at him in horror before passing out.

Everybody howls in laughter again. He can't hold back a smile.

"Was it something I said?" The minotaur looks down at the unconscious boy, confused.

"See to him for me." Caspian tells him.

"Your majesty."

"Men." The King faces the crowd. "Behold our castaways. Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia."

(Y/N) grins at him.


End file.
